


Making it Up

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bondage, Human Pet, Other, Sexual Fantasy, tailplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Sayaka is getting help to realize the errors of ehr ways. And what better teaching method than bondage? An omake for a crossover quest with an original setting.





	Making it Up

 

Sayaka hadn’t often thought about bondage gear. She knew it was a thing that existed, and that leather and metal predominated. She knew precious more, and would have gotten flustered and then angry if pressed on the matter.

 

So how, she wondered, how she ended up like this? Sayaka was wrapped up like a birthday present in enough tight, stiff material she could barely blink. She was on all fours, like a dog. Or a cat. A cat was a lot more appropriate, really. Given that Aelwen had put a pair of fake cat ears on her head, Sayaka was willing to bet she was supposed to be a cat.

 

Black leather and shiny metal gleamed, wrapped around Sayaka’s form. She couldn’t move at all, even transformed. There just wasn’t any give to work with. She could barely even turn her head. And if she could, all she could look at were her hands, level with her head, wrapped up in thick, fingerless leather mittens, and kept in place with a metal bar.

 

Sayaka’s legs were in the same position. Resting on her knees, feet encased in leather and held with a metal bar. Even the leather was thin enough to let her move, it would have to be on her elbows and knees.

 

Sayaka’s head was held up from her body, in a rigid framework of leather and metal. Her hair had been teased out as far as it could go, and was then tied with a rope to the bar between her feet. Garret had slid a metal bar gag, like a horse’s bit in between her lips before fastening it behind her head. And then Aelwen had put a mask on her that covered everything but Sayaka’s eyes with featureless black leather.

 

Garret and Aelwen had really done a number on her. Sayaka wondered how they had so much experience tying people up. Actually, this went well beyond tying them up. Sayaka didn’t think that they’d bring a bandit back to town in this. It was more like being encased. She was also wondering how they knew her sizes well enough to get something that fit so closely. There were a lot of straps on the outfit, but Sayaka didn’t think they did anything besides sit there.

 

What little Sayaka knew about bondage gear told her that all this getup was both expensive, and rather more modern than she would have expected for a pair of medieval adventurers. She wondered how they had found it. Possibly, given the generally perverted nature of the world, people were just a lot more keen on advancing the cause of sexy times.

 

 

There were only two parts of Sayaka’s body exposed. Her eyes, and her butt. Sayaka was a lot more worried about one of those than the other. Although even her rear was somewhat covered. A leather strap ran down the middle, nestled in between her lower cheeks. And there was a hole in _that_. Right at her… rear entrance. That was the most explicit Sayaka could think about it.

 

Sayaka tensed, and tried to relax. That hole had been filled too. And she had been filled at the same time. Aelwen had produced something that had really puzzled Sayaka. It looked like a cat tail, but with a weird, shiny bulging length at the base. Sayaka had no idea what it was or what you could do with it.

 

She got her answer when Aelwen stepped behind her. Sayaka rolled her eyes, trying to keep the older adventuress in view. Then she felt something prodding against her. Sayaka squealed around the bit gag as something cool, slippery, yet firm was pressed against the one part of her that was exposed. An opening that Sayaka had never thought about sexually was slowly eased open as Aelwen slid the toy inside of her. It felt so, so much bigger than it had looked.

 

Sayaka tried to squirm away. That didn’t work. Then she tried to tense up, to keep it out. That didn’t work either.

 

Sayaka moaned, feeling the round, smooth head of the plug slid into her. She squirmed, trying to cope with it, but it was just too big a thing in too tight a hole for her to ignore, or even adjust to it. Finally, Aelwen slid it all the way in. And just like that, a virginity Sayaka had _never_ worried about was taken.

 

It felt so strange inside Sayaka. She tried to push it out, but it was too big, and there was a lid or rim or something keeping the tailplug in place. Sayaka couldn’t believe something that big was inside her. It didn’t seem possible. She shifted as much as she could in her restraints, trying to get comfortable.

 

Aelwen rejoined Garret, the two of them standing in front of Sayaka. Sayaka rolled her eyes, but couldn’t see any higher up than their waists. Garret had his girlfriend in a half-hug as they stared down at her.

 

“What made you decide on a cat?” Garret asked, a note of curiosity in his voice.

 

“I thought it was obvious.” There was a faint hint of surprise in Aelwen’s reply. “She was greedy, selfish, and didn’t listen. Is there a better definition of cat?”

 

“Hah,” Garret chuckled. “Whereas if she had gotten into trouble because she was overexcited and eager to please…” he trailed off, inviting Aelwen to finish the thought.

 

“I’d have gotten a pair of dog ears and a tail. Precisely.”  
  
Sayaka didn’t think she had been any of those things. She was just being a heroine of justice, making sure the criminal was tried in court instead of killed out of hand. On the other hand, both of the adventurers had a lot more experience, and it was all in this world, too. And for all Sayaka knew, this was an accepted way of disciplining people here.

 

“Say,” there was a grin in Garret’s voice, and Sayaka would have bet there was one on his face too. “Do you want to have your kitty cleaned by the pussy?”

 

Aelwen laughed, a surprisingly high-pitched sound from such a large woman.

 

“No, no. I’m not into bestiality. Anyway, I don’t want anyone inside me but you.”

 

If asked, Sayaka wouldn’t have said that lewd nothings were a standard part of the bondage experience. And, to be fair, she wasn’t getting any. But the two older fighters were flirting heavily with each other as they stood over her. At least it gave her something to focus on besides the plug inside her.

 

And Sayaka was glad to have something else to focus on. The pain and discomfort were still there. But she was starting to feel something else. Something… nice.

 

Sayaka moaned with shame as she realized she was starting to get horny. And there were only two possible reasons for that. One was that she enjoyed being tied up and held down. The other was that she liked stuff getting put into her rear. She wasn’t sure which was worse.

 

It wasn’t very strong, not yet. Just a small flicker of flame in Sayaka’s crotch. If she hadn’t been tied up, it would have been easy to ignore. But she was, and she didn’t have any choice but to focus on the warm glow inside of her. And there wasn’t any way for her to relieve it.

 

Even if the leather around her arms was thin enough to move, they were still chained together. And even if the chain was removed, her hands were still enclosed in thick, round mittens. And even if _those_ were removed, the leather over her crotch and breasts were still too thick to get satisfaction through. Any pleasure Sayaka would feel would come entirely at the whim of Garret and Aelwen.

 

She was entirely dependent on them for release. Of either sort, she realized with a blush. And Sayaka knew she wouldn’t get it, not until Aelwen thought she had learned her lesson.

 

Sayaka had a feeling she knew what form that lesson would come in. Her butt was bare, after all. And Aelwen’s arms were corded with muscle. Sayaka hadn’t been spanked since she was little. She hadn’t enjoyed it then, but a lot had changed since those long ago days back on Earth.

 

For one, she would never have dreamed of being naked where someone else could see. And now, the thought of doing just that sent a red-hot shiver down her spine. Would a spanking end up the same way? Would Sayaka end up moaning and pleading, not for it to stop, but for somebody, anybody to reach down past her red cheeks and run their finger along her wet slit?

 

Sayaka realized the answer was yes. At least, if the way she was having such a vivid fantasy about it was any clue.

 

Or was she imagining something different? Was she imagining Aelwen toying with the thing in her rear, slowly wiggling it from side to side or tugging on it until it almost popped out of her Was Sayaka already hearing the muffled moans she would make, begging for Aelwen to reach down and quench the fires her teasing had stoked up? Or would was Sayaka so perverted she wouldn’t even need her pussy played with to cum?

 

Or was Sayaka imagining what it would feel like to always be in leather and metal? Only being let free when it was time to fight? And the rest of the time, she would be trapped inside a fiendish device like this, forced to crawl around like a pet, her body hidden from the world, hidden from _touch_? Where the only parts of her that could feel anything were the parts that her master or mistress decided to display?

 

Sayaka wasn’t sure which, or all, of those fantasies was making her sweat and squirm. But she was sure she would be made to find out. If not here and now, then in the future, when she ended up in yet another perverted situation.

 

Sayaka didn’t know if she was dreading it, or looking forward to it.

 

An omake for [Sayaka in a Hentai Fantasy World Quest](https://forum.questionablequesting.com/threads/the-alternate-ending-of-sayaka-miki-pmmm-generic-fantasy.6887/) on QuestionableQuesting.


End file.
